Academics
by Jediempress
Summary: A follow-up/sequel to Scheming Hearts. Sora is pushing to better himself for Zexion but the former Nobody isn't asking for that. Request fic. Oneshot.


This is a request from Cloudsgrl on DeviantArt for a follow-up/sequel to Scheming Hearts using the prompt Academics. This is definitely not my best work but I really don't like this pairing much.

Note: I don't own the boys.

Academics

Sora groaned in frustration, rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling. He hated homework…actually he despised it. Especially physics. He simply could not grasp the subject no matter how much he tried.

Normally, he would go to Riku and complain enough that the older teen would end up literally walking him through the assignment but giving the faint noises that could be heard through the wall, Riku was busy with Leon. Again. Sora swore he had no idea how two people could have sex that often.

Giving up on getting any further, he shut his book and sat up. Maybe what he needed was a break. Sometimes it helped him to just stop what he was doing and come back to it later. He set the book to the side and considered his other homework options: Calculus or Philosophy. Joy.

Why was he taking all of these difficult classes again?

His phone rang and he was instantly reminded of why. He smiled as he went to get the communication device off of the dresser to answer it. The customized ringtone continued its song as he scooped it up and brought it to his ear.

"Hi, Zex."

"Hello," Zexion's calm voice filled him with warmth. They had been together for two months now and sometimes Sora really wondered what it was that kept them together. They had little in common and very different personalities and yet they were happy with one another.

At first, Sora thought the only reason they were together was because of that love potion he had made to get Riku and Leon together. He had slipped some into Zexion's drink as well and the former Nobody had not believed that it would actually work. Well, it had. Surprisingly well.

Zexion had ended up confessing that he was fascinated by Sora and that he had come back for him. He had kissed Sora and much to the teen's surprise, he had enjoyed it. They had been together since and Sora had not been happier.

Zexion continued speaking, breaking Sora of his little moment of reflection. "I am finished with Axel and have no more tasks for the day. Would you like to go out to get dinner?"

"Oh worlds, yes!" Sora nearly shouted. "Where do you wanna met up?"

"Would Harvest be acceptable?"

Right now, anywhere sounded good to Sora if it meant getting him away from the two in the other room and his homework for awhile. He could handle vegetarian for a night. "Sure."

"All right then met me there in twenty minutes," Zexion paused. "And bring your homework with you."

Sora suppressed a groan. He knew better than to argue with the other man. "Yeah, okay. See you in twenty."

--0—0—

Zexion was waiting for him outside the restaurant. He flicked his slate-color bangs and smiled minutely at Sora's approach. Sora's grin was much more vibrant.

"Hey," He shifted his back bag.

"Have you made any progress with your schoolwork?" The petite man asked in a tone that clearly indicated that he already knew the answer.

Sighing, Sora shrugged. "Some," he abruptly brightened. "But I will."

Zexion angled his head and lifted an eyebrow. After a moment of studying Sora, something in his visible eye changed. He reached out a hand and took hold of the other male's arm. "Sora, why are you taking so many difficult classes?"

"Huh?"

"I know you loathe school. The academics are not something you have any interest in nor are you particularly gifted in them," Zexion explained. "While getting a full education is important, all of these advanced classes you're attempting to take are not necessary."

"You're calling me stupid again, aren't you?" Sora pouted.

"No," Zexion actually chuckled. "You have proven that you are far from that and I regret ever thinking you were. However, you're current course-load is way pass your capabilities. You simply are not an intellectual."

Sora bit his lip, clearly debating whether to argue with his boyfriend or not. He did not want Zexion to know how hard these classes really were for him. He wanted Zexion to think he was smart, smart enough to be worth the other one's attention.

Zexion's hand moved up his arm to stop on his shoulder. He took a step closer and looked Sora in the eyes. They were rarely demonstrative in their relationship in public but these small touches were becoming more frequent.

With another sigh, Sora slumped a little. "I just want to be better. You're so smart and learned and all that and I just feel really dumb compared to you. I have no idea why someone like you would want to be with someone like me."

"Sora," Zexion began slowly. "I was drawn to you because you aren't like me. You are so different than anyone I've encountered and that's what I find fascinating about you. You're vibrant and extremely caring. It doesn't matter if you aren't book smart, you're intelligence lies elsewhere."

Sora stared at him for a long moment. His voice wavered a bit when he quietly asked, "You mean that?"

Zexion smirked. "What does your heart tell you?"

It took Sora a second before he laughed and lightly shoved at slightly larger male. "Okay, okay, you made your point."

"Good." Zexion released his shoulder and ran the back of his fingers along Sora's cheek. The teenager's eyes fluttered closed and he smiled dreamily. "Now, shall we go eat and work on your assignments?"

Sora nodded, chuckling. "We can eat but forget about doing homework. Tomorrow morning, I'm dropping down to plain old chemistry, algebra and English. I'm not gonna fry my brain on this stupid stuff anymore."

Zexion shook his head as he opened the door and Sora hurried into the restaurant. He still was not sure exactly what it was that kept him with the boy but he was happy. It was an unlikely relationship but he decided he would stick with it for as long as it felt right.


End file.
